Real Revenge
by The Vocalist
Summary: When trouble arises is Konoha Naruto decides to extend his traing trip from two years to five. What will be the consequences of his absense, and the ones causing the trouble. Will Naruto merely slide by or will he show everyone what real revenge is.
1. Chapter 1

Real revenge

It has been two years since Naruto left on his training adventure with Jiraiya. It has been two years since he learned of his father, Minato Namikaze and his clan's secret techniques. And finally it has been two years since Sakura Haruno said that she no longer felt for the Uchiha and only cared for him now. In that exchange between the two Naruto felt the happiest he has ever felt in his whole life. His dream of becoming Hokage was in truth a two part dream. One part was the obvious gain of the title, and becoming village leader. Though the second part is one that he had stated openly to the public, none ever grasped the full meaning. For Naruto Uzumaki being Hokage was a great accomplishment, by anybody's standards, though Naruto saw no point in the title if you had no one to share it with. Which is why when Sakura the girl he has always dreamed about to share his dream with stated she cared for him and was more than willing to try with him, he was ecstatic.

Every six months the traveling duo would head to grass country to receive their mail from Konoha. As always it was a joyous time for Naruto to hear from his Sakura-Chan, and Jiraiya to inform Tsunade of his findings on Akatsuki. This time was a little different though when they arrived there was a big package waiting for Jiraiya, but nothing for Naruto.

"Aww ero-sennin, did you tell Baa-Chan the wrong place to send mail again!!" Stated Naruto in a very irritated fashion

"No I did not you little runt now be quite, maybe Sakura just forgot to write"

"Sakura-Chan would never do that, she's a lot better at remembering things than you or Baa-Chan ever were"

"Well it's not my fault that your mail isn't here, so just wait a minute maybe Tsunade wrote something about it in my mail."

With that Jiraiya opened up the package while Naruto sat on the ground sulking. Jiraiya shot one last irritated glance at Narutos slouching figure before looking at the contents of the package. Inside were three scrolls and a letter addressed to Jiraiya. Not exactly knowing what the scrolls were Jiraiya deciding reading the letter first would help explain things. The letter had two separate ones in it aside from the one from Tsunade. Now the one saying Sakura on it didn't really surprise Jiraiya, but it did raise some questions. Now the second letter made Jiraiya's blood boil along with raising many questions, considering it had the Uchiha symbol on it as a seal along with the name Sasuke. Looking over Jiraiya noticed that Naruto was meditating, and at an inner peace. Seeing such brought a look of pride to the mans face seeing how far his new student had come in such a short time. Who in Konoha could believe that the once loud and boisterous ninja, now preferred meditating over talking. Don't get him wrong, Naruto still talks, but if he gets into a situation where he would usually become flustered, loud, and flying off the stick he just simply lets it go and recedes into the recesses of his mind. In fact it was amazing how much it had helped Naruto in his training. Not only had he improved his arsenal of jutsu's, he has also began perfecting the Rasengan. By adding his own nature manipulation, and his affinity for wind. As Jiraiya reminisced he decided to hold those thoughts for later and see what the hell was going on in Konoha. As he opened Tsunade's letter certain events in began to play out in his mind while reading the letter

Jiraiya

By now you are wondering what is going on here in Konoha. Well to tell you the truth a great deal is, though I don't believe it is better for the village. The first thing and probably the one you are wondering about is Sasuke. He has returned to the village, and has regained his full shinobi status. Why you ask is because when Sasuke returned he brought with him, a map of all of Orochimaru's hideouts along with the head of Kabuto Yakushi. The council already wanted their precious Uchiha, to be free of punishment and him having done all that guaranteed it. But there is more Jiraiya. You can tell Naruto when you think he is ready to know, but I don't know how well he is gonna take this. Sasuke and Sakura are a couple now. Jiraiya I don't know what Sasukes true intentions are, and I don't know Naruto's now either. Please break it to him easy. Though I didn't break easy on Sakura, she is no longer my apprentice after this last stupidity streak. She and the Uchiha brat have each sent their own letters to Naruto. I don't know what either one says, and frankly I don't care. They have already done a great sin towards their teammate, so I don't see how they could do any worse. Enclosed within the scrolls are as follows: Another three years pay, Minato's shurikens along with the teachings for the Hirashin, Minato's training gear along with his clan's cloak, and finally naruto's promotion to chunnin, along with his vest. The reason why I send all of this is because I don't think Naruto will be emotionally ready to return in six months, and I'd say you don't either. I am giving you the option of training for another three years, after that though you need to return to Konoha. Jiraiya let it to him easy and send message once you two have an answer for me.

Godaime Hokage

Tsunade.

Jiraiya was left in a stupor to say the least. How could he tell Naruto? All the kid has talked about for these two years is returning stronger to Sakura.

"Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya was tore out of his musings to find Naruto studying him with a questioning gaze.

"Ero-sennin, what's the matter? You have been sitting there glaring at that letter in your hand, Is something wrong in Konoha?" Naruto asked this with a kind of anxiousness to his voice.

Jiraiya knew that he couldn't tell Naruto now, or anywhere near any kind of populated area for that matter. He had a feeling that with this news Narutos anger was gonna reach an all time high.

"Naruto lets get moving we need to head back out in to the country to continue your training." As Jiraiya stated this he began to head back down the road that went out of town, with Naruto right by his side.


	2. becoming a true shinobi part 1

Becoming a true shinobi (part 1)

As dusk settles across Grass Country, we come across two Konoha shinobi settling in for the night. Jiraiya the ever persuasive one has talked Naruto into doing all the chores with his shadow clones.

"HEY, Ero-sennin, explain why I'm doing all the chores again while you just sit around and dream of your peeping!" Stated the real Naruto just returning from collecting fire wood.

"Quite simply Gaki, you have too much chakra, and keep me up all night with all your antics. Plus doing this should help with your stamina training"

'Ya like I really need it, I can already run circles around you' thought a disgruntled Naruto

As the night drew closer, the duo worked on and completed making camp. Jiraiya seeing as it was now or never, decided to quiz Naruto with a series of questions before discussing the situation in Konoha.

"Naruto come sit down, we need to have a talk." Said Jiraiya as Naruto emerged from the tent.

"A talk about what Ero-sennin?"

"Quite simply your training. How do you fell about your abilities?"

"I FEEL GREAT, when we get back I'm going to show everyone my strength. Especially when I bring that bastard Sasuke back. I'll show everyone I'm a true shinobi, hell Baa-chan will be giving me the title of Hokage before she knows it!!!"

'_This is what I was afraid of….well I better get on to the important subject then.'_

"Naruto, what of Sasuke? Why do you still want to bring him back?"

"Actually to keep my promise to Sakura-chan. I know she's over him, but I still promised to, and I never go back on a promise."

"And what of Sakura, Naruto? How do you feel about her?

"I love her, she's my Sakura-chan. Before we left she even told me she wanted to have more than just a relationship as friends. She said she would wait for me!" As he said this a huge grin spread across his face.

'_That's just what I was afraid of…..Well it's now or never I guess.'_

"Hey Ero-sennin, what's with all the questions, and zoning out all the sudden?

Jiraiya was snapped out of his thoughts to see a serious but questioning gaze directed at him.

"This is about your letter isn't it." Jiraiya was a little unnerved at the statement rather than question.

'_Well I guess the kid is more resourceful than I give him credit for.'_

"Yes Naruto, is about the letter or letters for that matter."

"Letters?"

"Yes I received three letters from Konoha. One from Tsunade, one from Sakura, and lastly one from Sasuke." With that last word said, Jiraiya crouched down a little waiting for the eventual explosion that was Naruto's mouth. Though surprisingly the explosion never came.

"Your not very funny Jiraiya."

The toad sage looked up to see an angry and serious Naruto glaring at him.

"I'm not joking Naruto, just let me explain the situation."

"Acording to Tsunade's letter, Sasuke returned to Konoha of his own freewill, and with some bargaining chips as well---"

"**What do you mean returned with bargaining chips!! **That traitor is a missing nin that tried to kill me and also caused injury to other leaf shinobi. Hell he's Orochimaru's play thing, he should be thrown in jail on the spot."

" He killed Kabuto, and revealed many of Orochimaru's hideouts, Naruto. That is why he is not in jail at the moment."

Though the statement did slow down Naruto's retorts, it did nothing to calm his nerves.

"Where are there letters?"

"Hold on a minute Naruto-"

"**Give me the damn letters Jiraiya!!!"**

"Not until you calm down, I won't have you going berserker on me!"

Naruto snapped his mouth shut, but continued glaring at Jiraiya. Though he did fail to realize moments before his eyes had become slitted and red. To Jiriaya's relief Narutos eye's slowly turned back to there normal sapphire, as Naruto slowly calmed down.

"Now that you are calm now I will let you read your letters Naruto. Though I don't know what they say I would probably recommend reading Sakura's letter first."

" And why would you recommend that one first?"

"Because I know Sakura has some explaining to do." As he stated this, Jiraiya handed Naruto both letters and stood.

"I will go fetch some more water for our canteens." With that Jiraiya turned on his heel and headed off into the trees towards the river.

"Thanks for the privacy ero-sennin." Whispered Naruto as he looked over at the disappearing figure, who forgot the canteens.

As Naruto glanced down at the letter in his hands he could feel his heart grow heavy.

'_I know Sakura has some explaining to do'_ those words kept flashing through Naruto's mind as he studied the intricate cherry blossom's dancing across the edges of the paper.

Naruto slowly opened the letter and as he did held his breath.

Dear Naruto,

I don't know how I am able to write this letter but I'm making myself do it. After you received our last letter a couple of days latter, Sasuke-kun returned to the village. He also did it on his own accord, and he also killed Kabuto and exposed many of Orochimaru's hideouts in the process. He was also beatin, bruised, and mentally injured. As I was a medic ninja and also a former team mate, I was charged with his care. While I was taking care of him, he began to lean on me and I on him. Sasuke-kun and I have become a couple Naruto. I'm sorry about any hurt this may cause you, but you also weren't completely honest with me either. You lied to me about the red chakra I've seen on you before. You said it was a bloodline limit. I guess Sasuke-kun is the only one around here that completely trusts as he told me what it was. I will not look down on you for holding the nine tailed fox. I actually respect you for it. But if you can't trust me then how were we supposed to have a real relationship, for that I will never trust you again. When Tsunade-sama found out about me and Sasuke-kun she kicked me out of the hokage tower, saying I was no longer her apprentice. I can obviously see were her loyalty lies. I guess I'm the only one in the village that see's Sasuke-kun for the hero he is. I'm sorry things worked out this way Naruto.

Truly just a friend

Sakura Haruno.

As Naruto slowly lowered his head, there was no yelling. There was no flaming red chakra destroying the landscape. There was no yelling, cussing, or even sobs.

There were just silent tears.


	3. becoming a true shinobi part 2

Becoming a true shinobi (part 2)

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think I can do this anymore!"

"Sakura, I'm afraid that you have to" said Tsunade leveling a serious gaze at her apprentice.

"We have yet to discover what Sasuke and Orochimaru are up to, and with the council granting Sasuke a pardon, there is no other way to keep a close eye on him."

Normally Sakura would not argue with her master, but this mission was on a personal level for her. She had already lied to Naruto in her letter and now she was forced to sneak around during her night's, training with Tsunade while Shizune henged into her during the day so she could rest.

"But shishou.."

"THAT'S ENOUGH SAKURA!!!" Tsunade cut in sharply

" I know that this is hard for you, but this is for the village and as one of it's shinobi you have to do everything in your power to ensure it's safety. The council is blinded by pride and greed, and while not everyone of them is, the majority have become blinded to the madness of the last uchiha as well."

With this Sakura clenched her jaw shut. Though misty eyed, she was still able to aim a menacing glare at her teacher none the less. This whole ordeal had been completely unfair for her, and her alone. She was the one making the sacrifice, she alone had to carry the burden of living a lie day after day. She hadn't seen her friends and family in weeks. It was always Shizune under a henge, while she was forced to hide in the hokage tower during the day, and at night work herself to complete mental and physical exhaustion. And to put the icing on the cake she wasn't allowed to tell Naruto for SECURITY REASONS?

"I still don't understand why i couldn't tell Naruto."

"Sakura we have discussed this. As reliable as Our seals are, someone could still have intercepted our messages to them and cracked the seals. This is Orochimaru we are dealing with, he is not your average shinobi. If the messages got into his hands not only would it be cracked on account of him being Jiraiya and mine's teammate. But it would expose the whole operation and put countless lives in danger." with this stated Tsunade sighed while leaning on her hands into the desk.

Sakura could tell that the situation was getting to the sannin also, though fit and powerful, she was still an old woman beneath her genjutsu.

" You must keep up this charade as long as it is required Sakura. You must play the part and stay within Sasuke's circle of trust."

"How long will this go on? How far must I bury my feelings for that bastard?" asked Sakura. Her voice contained many emotions, mainly contempt but fear was also starting to work it's way in.

" I dont know Sakura. You are almost fifteen, and while for a civilian that is to young in the shinobi clans that is the prime age for females to create an heir."

"No. I won't. I WILL NOT SINK THAT LOW!!!!!!" By the time the yell erupted from her throat, hot tears were already sliding down her face and crashing to the floor.

"Sakura if it comes to that you must. Now grow up, you knew this was always a possibility when you became a kunoichi, and as such you cannot fail the mission now! And besides I doubt it will come to that. The Uchiha is obsessed with revenge not lust, so I don't believe you will have to resort to such measures. "

There was a steady silence hanging over the room after that last statement. Tsunade had given her apprentice a look that left no room for argument, and Sakura had hung her head. Whether in defeat, or shame for forgetting her duties to her village Tsunade wasn't sure.

"If that is all I will retire for the night." Stated Sakura still refusing to make eye contact with her Hokage.

"No Sakura there is still one more thing. You may hate me for what I am about to say, but I did it for the person who gave this village a second chance. He gave me a second chance, and once everything has been explained I think he will give you a second chance also."

"What did you do for Naruto?" asked Sakura with a growing tremor to her voice.

"With the current situation like it is, I granted Naruto the ability to stay away from Konoha and continue training for another three years. For his sake, because after such a supposed betrayal I dont believe it would benefit him to be forced to come back right now. And your current mission is a cause also. I believe that you will be better focused, if Naruto isn't here to remind you of what we have had to do to him. I know your true intentions would never harm Naruto on such a level but what is done is done. He believes you and the Uchiha are together, and as such he would worry less about you. This also allows you to focus on the task at hand, without Naruto being waved in front of you like a slap in the face."

After Tsunade had finished she looked up at her apprentice, who still refused to make eye contact.

"Sakura?"

"Three years? It's almost been two and a half, and now you tell me another three?"

As Sakura started to sob, Tsunade made to stand but Sakura just held up an arm to stop her.

"I think I've had enough for tonight."

As Tsunade stood behind her desk, she watched her apprentice turn to leave. Just as Sakura's hand grabbed the door knob Tsunade called out to her.

"Sakura wait....."

Sakura stood still without turning to face her, yet she didn't speak. Tsunade took her silence as a Que to continue.

"For what it's worth...... I'm sorry Sakura."

" Goodnight Tsunade sama." Was all she received in reply as she watched Sakura step into the hall and gently close the door behind her.

Tsunade stood in the silence of her office, for how long she didn't know. She finally turned and looked out the window of her office onto the village below taking in it's brilliance even in the dead of night. Finally feeling the weight of the entire situation falling on her conscious she flopped down in her chair releasing a heavy sigh.

" Now i know why sensei smoked so much." she said as she reached into a drawer and retrieved a saucer and and bottle of sake.

After two rounds she leaned her head back hoping to relieve the stress her sake had yet to take away. Just as she leaned forward to fill up another round a poof was heard as smoke covered her desk. Out of it appeared a toad with a small scroll in it's mouth.

' Jiraiya' she thought as she reached out to take the message from the toad. Once relieved of it's package it let out a small croak as it saluted and disappeared just as it came. With great apprehension she undid the seal around it, and unfurled it for her eyes to see. As her eye's scanned the contents of the letter the slowly began to water while widening with surprise. Finally she let the letter rest on top of her cluttered desk.

"Well........Shit."

Well it's good to be back and sorry for the cliffhanger but it's 5 am and i need some sleep. Tell me what you think or if not just enjoy. Sasuke sucks. the Vocalist


End file.
